


A Walk in the Park- Italy x Reader

by bengitiger



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengitiger/pseuds/bengitiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this for a friend, you know who you are. This fic can be interpreted in a number of different ways, F/M, or M/M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park- Italy x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaand I can't believe I just wrote this. Oh well, It was for a friend, so you can just ignore this one and just wait for the next Homestuck one >.>
> 
> Alternative titles: -Escalated Quickly  
>  -Italy x Reader (I was lazy, k?)  
>  \- A Sunny Day

 

  
There he was again, standing there with that silly smile.

  
Sometimes you felt embarrassed to be around him. He was always acting like an idiot, clinging to you and laughing. You liked him though. There was something about him that made butterflies in your stomach, that made you get dizzy whenever you looked into his eyes. He was too adorable for you to hate him.

He walked up to you and patted you on the shoulder, and said in his high-pitched accent,

 

"Well, are-a you just-a gonna stand there or are we gonna go?"

 

You and he, Italy, were going for a walk today. You had met him in the park not five minutes ago. You always got the sense he liked to hang around you, too, because he always showed up 10 minutes early.  You enjoyed his company, though. You weren't sure why, but you felt like you needed to be more than friends with him. Something **deeper**. 

"Sure," you stutter. You were too caught up in your train of thought. "Let's go." 

He slings his arm around you and you begin walking steadily down a small path that leads through the park. It was a nice day today; the sun barely concealed by a little layer of cloud, squirrels and stuff crossing your path as you walked. Italy even leaned in close to you and nudged your cheek with his nose a few times. You blushed. You wondered if he felt the same way you did. 

\------------

You had now been walking for 30 minutes. Italy suggested you took a break.

The two of you sat down at a park bench, in front of a small pond where a few geese were swimming around and nudging their gooslings into the water. Italy smiled and asked you,

"Did you bring anything to feed the birds?" 

Shit. You forgot the bread you were supposed to bring to feed the geese. You fumble around in your coat pocket, and nothing. 

"Uh," you say. "I think I might've forgot. Sorry." You look down at the grass, feeling ashamed. 

Italy's grin doesn't dampen a bit, though. "That's-a okay, maybe next time." 

God you so want to  ~~fuck~~  kiss him right now. You turn your head slightly to meet his eyes, but he doesn't look at you. He's too busy marveling at a goose waddling up onto the pathway. 

  
_Damn it,_ you think to yourself.  _What does it take for me to get some action around here?_  


"So, Italy," you say. He looks up and smiles at you. "Yes?"

You blush. What were you going to say again? 

"Do you wanna, um," You stutter. "Go to my house?"

He looks confused for a split second, but that golden smile erupts again.

"Sure! What-a do you wanna do there?" 

You panic. Uh, fuck. You should've thought this through.

"Maybe we can, like, play a board game or something."

  
_FUUUUCK. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? PLAY A **BOARD GAME?** DUDE. YOU ARE SUCH A COCKBLOCK. _You think to yourself.

Italy looks puzzled again. 

"Uh.. okay! Sounds good! Let's-a go back to your place-a then!" 

He hooks his arm around yours and leads you fastly back to your apartment. 

When you arrive, Italy plops himself down on the couch.

"So, where's that board game, eh?"

You take off your coat and go looking in the closet for Monopoly. You find it, and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch he was sitting on. He opens his mouth to say something, but you interrupt him by doing something completely idiotic. 

You jump into his lap, taking a chance, and kissing his cheek.

"What-" he gets cut off.

You immediately feel his face heat up and his cheeks get all pink, and that's what you were hoping for.

You went out on a limb and tried something you'd  **never** would've thought would work, but it did.

Well, you think it did. 

You remove your lips from Italy's cheek. He looks into your eyes.

  
_Come on,_ you think to yourself.  _Kiss me, you idiot._  


  
_  
_And so, he does.

He leans in, and you lean in too, barely able to shut your eyes out of excitement. 

You feel his soft lips meet yours, pressing against them ever so smoothly. You reach back and run a hand through his hair and use your other to slip it up his jacket. You think he gets the message you're sending.

His wet tongue weaves its way into your mouth. 

  
_Holy fucking shit. You're making out with him._  You think.  _Don't ruin this. GIVE THAT BOY THE TONGUE LIKE HE'S NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE._  


  
_  
_And so, you do.

Your tongue plays around with his lazily. When you both come up for air, he looks at you.

"What-a just happened?"

You take another chance. What the hell, you think. 

"Do we need to take this into the bedroom?"

His cheeks immediately flush a light shade of red. You sit on his lap, smirking at him expectantly.

"I- I dunno..." 

You get up, and take your shirt off.

"I'll be waiting for you, Italy,"

You strut off to your bedroom, and prepare for your suitor to arrive.

  
_This'll be one **hell** of a ride, _you think.


End file.
